


Recursive Debate

by MaskofCognito



Series: Heroes and Villains [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Domestic, M/M, Motivations, Short, Supervillain, cursing, superhero, time-stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: The one where Conrad tries to figure out Daniel's motivations.Inspired by commenter in which I gifted this story to,Fair_Feather_Friend. Thank you for your discourse that prompted me to write this during my Alternative Nano Challenge.
Relationships: Conrad/Daniel, Material Morpher/Peacebringer, Mutate/Peacebringer
Series: Heroes and Villains [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Recursive Debate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fair_Feather_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fair_Feather_Friend/gifts).



> Prompt: Villain

“Hey, Daniel?” Conrad asks while he grabs his mug of coffee after filling it.

“Yeah?” Daniel looks toward Conrad, puts his paintbrush in his mouth, and takes the hairband out. He runs his hands through his wavy hair, trying to tame it and put it back into a bun to keep it from his face. 

Conrad sits down on the couch and watches Daniel. “How come you never just used your powers for money? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I understand the appeal to be a hero or villain in a world were people with powers exist. But what I don’t understand is if you were doing it just for the money, why didn’t you pose for artists, or in museums, try out modeling, or acting. Or why didn’t you just turn yourself into a diamond and cut off bits where your hair is?”

Daniel spins around with an offended face and snatches the brush from his mouth. “Excuse me? What the fuck makes you think I’d do that? If I wouldn’t cut my hair for you, I certainly wouldn’t have done so for money.”

“Oh!” Conrad leans back on the couch and props one leg over the other. “So I mean more to you than money. That’s so nice. So  _ very _ nice.” He grins.

Daniel scowls at him. He turns around and goes back to adding blue paint to his canvas. “I did it not just for the money. I didn’t much like your attitude toward me, and it was fun to piss you off. It was also interesting. More interesting than standing at some rich person’s party or pulling pranks.” Conrad can hear the eye-roll in Daniel’s voice. “Besides, how many people can say they robbed a bank and got away with it?”

“Mmmm. I wouldn’t say that.”

“I would. I smoked your ass that day, admit it.” Daniel turns back and grins. Adorable dimples shine through his short stubble and frame his perfectly kissable lips; Conrad licks his in place of getting up and kissing Daniel. 

“What does that mean now? How do you keep your entertainment needs in check now that you aren’t villaining around?”

“Woah! Changing the subject so as not to have to admit your wrongness does not work with me,” Daniel points his brush at Conrad, making circles in the air trying to espouse his point. “And who said I stopped being the bad guy?”

Conrad scoffs and sips his coffee. “You were never a bad guy, you only ever acted like you were.”

Glaring daggers across the room at Conrad, Daniel huffs and turns back to his painting. Conrad has won for now, but their arguments surrounding the topic of Daniel upkeeping his evil deeds (decreasing in severity by a thousand since their time together) as Material Morpher never cease. Just to prove Conrad wrong, he suspects Daniel will try and swipe coins from people’s pockets and place them in homeless people’s collection piles tomorrow. Or something to that equivalent. Nothing as drastic as it used to be, and with a touch of Robin-Hood like vibes. 

Conrad grins while his mind thinks of other things his lover could be planning on doing. And he stares at Daniel’s ass while he sips at his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
